nsoafandomcom-20200213-history
Rankings
In NSOA, there are RP groups to gain the ranks of Shinobi as seen in the anime Naruto. Jonin Sensei's are people in NSOA whom are responsible for holding Genin Exams, Chunin Exams, and Jōnin Exams at'' Naruto Shippuden OA. There are many exams in NSOA such as Clan Entrance exams, Shinobi Rankings Exam, Division Exams and even ranking up in the game from gaining bounty from D-Rank to S-Rank. '''Shinobi Ranking Exams' When an Academy student graduates, they usually become a part of these forces, assuming the rank of genin. Via various exams and tests, they can be promoted to higher ranks, first to chūnin and jōnin after that. Sometimes, when a shinobi is specialised in a very specific skill, they can assume the rank of tokubetsu jōnin, which is a rank between chūnin and jōnin. Requirements Academy '''(Anyone can access this) '''Genin (Academy Student + Good behavior) Chūnin (Genin required) [Day One Required] Jōnin II (Chunin required) [Day Five Required] Jōnin I (Jonin II Required, Bloodline+ In any Clan) [Day Ten Required] Jōnin Sensei ('''Chosen by Dexerius and BookOfLight) '''Guide Book If you are currently a Jōnin Sensei, this section is for you. (If you are taking an Exam you can look up your time and compare it with EST easily by using Google). A Server size in NSOA Shinobi Ranking is 20. Only 18 Students may fight in a server. 2 Jonin Sensei's must be in the server to do exams - no helpers or anything. You can only have spectators if you are starting an exam with less than 18 people. Only 9 Students can pass out of the 18 that are attending the Exams. You are free to get spectators to record for you but no Jonin helpers or anything. If you are missing another host and decide that you want - ask Jonin Senseis that are online. You should plan all this stuff before you host an exam not when you start one as you simply waste time. Exams are passed by quizzes and doing a tournament. (The proctor may choose how they feel their exams should be like). THIS SCHEDULE IS VOID AND DOES NOT NEED TO BE FOLLOWED. *Genin Exams: Monday 3:00 - 5:00 PM EST and Saturday 12:00 - 3:00 PM EST *Chunin Exams: Wednesday 3:00 - 5:00 PM EST and Sunday 11:00 - 2:00 PM EST *Jōnin II Exams: Tuesday 3:00 - 5:00 PM EST and Friday 6:00 - 9:00 PM EST''' (ONLY JONIN SENSEI I CAN HOST THIS)' *Jōnin I Exams: Thursday: 3:00 - 5:00 PM EST and Saturday 6:00 - 9:00 PM EST '(ONLY JONIN SENSEI I CAN HOST THIS)' '''Miscellaneous Rules' # A shinobi cannot rank up more than 1 every 3 days. (i.e. You pass on Monday, you wait till Thursday) # If a shinobi has failed an exam, they can only attend 2 more exams on that day. # Jōnin II and up exams can only be hosted by a Jōnin Sensei I. # Up to 2 Jonin Sensei can host an exam and up to 18 Students may fight in a server. # Only half of the people attending an exam can pass. # You can only have spectators if you are starting an exam with less than 18 people. # Each exam must include a quiz and a tournament. # Exams shouldn't be hosted at the same time, it's unrealistic and sometimes confusing. # A Jōnin Sensei can't host more than 2 exams in a row. # A Jōnin Sensei can't host more than 2 exams a day. # A maximum of 12 exams may be hosted a day. # Only Group Moderators and up can have an alt (alternative/other account) above the rank of Genin. Bingo Book Bingo Book System (Coming Soon) * D - Rank | * C - Rank | * B - Rank | * A - Rank | * S - Rank | Clan Exams Clan Exams are exams held by Clan Leaders or Council to determine whether a clan member is worthy of a (Main) Bloodline Rank. They are usually personalised to a lan. To participate in a Clan exam, you must NOT & NEVER be in multiple clans. You must follow the rules of your instructor (Leader or Council of your Clan). ''Clan Leaders and Councils can do the exams however they want to because each clan will have its own unique way. However, getting in any one of the four Noble Clans '(Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki) 'of NSOA is currently impossible compared to joining one of the regular clans. * If you are hosting them in NSOA, you host them in the Genin or Chūnin Area. * If you aren't hosting them in NSOA, you host them in OACB. It is recommended that you host exams in NSOA but not necessary. '''Clan hoppers:' Clan hopping is like giving up loyalty to join another. It is seen as betrayal to one's clan, do NOT Clan Hop. This doesn't apply for when BookOfLight '''is dispatching some Leaders or Council to newly created clans. '''Division Ranking Exams Division Ranking Exams are exams held by Specific Commanders (Akatsuki, Military, Med Nin or ANBU) to determine whether a shinobi is worthy to go further in his or her duties to the shinobi world. He or her takes up a specific role to help out. Requirements There are no more clan restrictions between roles anymore. However it is recommended you have Day Five as you will be regarded as more trustworthy. Guide Book If you are currently a Commander section is for you. A server size in NSOA Shinobi Ranking is 20. Only 18 Students may fight in a server with a maximum of 2 Commanders - no helpers or anything. You can only have spectators if you are starting an exam with less than 18 people. The rest is up to you - divison ranking exams are very much different and the commander has much more control over the style of the exams. Exams are passed by doing a tournament or a set of trials - a quiz is optional. (the proctor may choose how they feel their exams should be like). Exams can only be hosted in Main NSOA, Chunin or Jōnin Exam areas. Miscellaneous Rules # A shinobi cannot switch divisions without notifying a commander of the old division and after getting permission, taking an exam with the new commander. # Exams can ONLY be hosted by a Commander. # Each exam must include a tournament or set of trials - quizzes are optional # Exams shouldn't be hosted at the same time, it's unrealistic and sometimes confusing. # A Commander can't host more than 2 exams in a row. # A Commander can't host more than 3 exams a day. # A maximum of 12 exams may be hosted a day. # Only Sub Taikens can have alts (alternative accounts) in divisions. Links Groups Shinobi Ranking Clans Division Ranking Exams There is no need for a link as all the exam areas are located in the Character Customisation Screen of NSOA. Even OACB is there as 'Clan Meetings'.